


[podfic] The New Guy

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clone Wars, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Healing, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Poe Dameron spots a new face looking lost -- looking for Medical. Of course he decides to make friends.
Kix is just full of surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The New Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991410) by [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bd96k31eyxpe1je/swtfa%20the%20new%20guy.mp3?dl=0) (16.9 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:18:31


End file.
